Many computers, especially in the commercial setting, have multiple users. However, many security systems for computers were designed for only single users. For example, a computer will prevent the disk drive from operating unless the user submits a valid password in order to strengthen security. Such a password is termed a “drive-lock password.” Sharing the same drive-lock password among multiple users decreases the strength of the security, but use of multiple drive-lock passwords is not supported by the hard drive.
Compounding the problem, users are required to remember an increasing number of passwords: a basic-input-output-system (“BIOS”) password, a power-on password, a drive-lock password, an operating system password, etc. As such, users tend to select memorable passwords, select the same password for each purpose, or both. This tendency further degrades the strength of security.